


Why Me?

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: It is a question they do not think to ask.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and painfully short. Forgive me.

Neither of them thinks to ask, “Why me?”

When Maren’s reindeer surges over the red plain and she feels the wind in her face, her hair unbinding, she looks askance and sees the same exhilaration in Elsa’s eyes – Elsa, her water-steed gliding over the ground and not upon it, hair flying in the wind.

The same tumult, as though the thunder of the Dark Sea were caught in their eyes together, the thunder from the waters below and the heavens above – the shadow of a wave glinting at its edge in Honeymaren’s; the lightning, blue and brilliant, in Elsa’s.

They are the same surge of strength, the same indomitable force of nature.

They know their equality.

And so, they do not think to ask, “Why me?”

Elsa, whose lips had formed that question a thousand times, whose lips had curved into the shape of shackles she had crafted for herself and wore in spectral apprehension until she might well have been shackled in earnest – in the cell of her own self-hate, darker than Arendelle’s dungeons – did not think to ask it.

_Why me?_

_Because I am worthy of her._

_Because it is not a question of ‘worthy.’_


End file.
